


Reverse(x)

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Banter, Bunny Girl, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Easter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hentai, Humor, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, if you can consider reverse bunnysuit to be "clothes", no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "...Who in the world came up with this thing?!""A godsdamned genius, that's who!"Lysithea fidgeted in front of the long floor mirror, barely able to look at her own reflection while Claude's face gave a massive shit-eating grin behind her.The outfit she was wearing was......well, it didn't even count as an outfit, as far as she was concerned.A.K.A. LysiClaude Easter sex featuring reverse bunny suit and anal.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Reverse(x)

"...Who in the world came up with this thing?!"

"A godsdamned genius, that's who!"

Lysithea fidgeted in front of the long floor mirror, barely able to look at her own reflection while Claude's face gave a massive shit-eating grin behind her. 

The outfit she was wearing was...

...well, it didn't even count as an outfit, as far as she was concerned.

The set consisted of a very short, cropped jacket, very long socks that went all the way to the pelvis with frills around it, a hairband with rabbit ears, and not much else. 

There were little heart-shaped adhesive...things that went over her nipples and crotch, but they were obviously meant to further add to the titillation rather than give some form of modesty. 

She wondered why he even bothered making her put those on when they were clearly going to have sex, anyway. 

"Gotta say, even though I'm not exactly a devout believer in the Church, I have to commend their move of making rabbits and eggs the symbol of this holiday," he hummed, squeezing her breasts. "Nothing like the idea of fucking like rabbits and fertilizing eggs being officially endorsed by the religion, huh?"

"Th-that's absolutely not what it symbolizes," she protested. "The actual version of the legend is that the rabbit handed out eggs to the-- ngh!"

Something thick and cool and slippery with oil prodded at her hind enteance. 

"Details, details. Faith was never my best subject, anyway."

"Claude, what are you, doing-- oh!"

The head of his cock pushed in as she yelped.

"Mmh, you gotta relax...I couldn't find a nice rabbit tail to put in here and complete the outfit, and it would be a shame to ruin the other parts, so this is a good alternative, yeah?"

"What the hell kind of logic is that?!"

She had to lean forward and grip both sides of the mirror for support as more of his length worked their way in-- then by pure accident, she caught her own expression in the mirror, face red and eyebrows scrunched and mouth slightly open and, oh, gods, when had her tongue rolled out like that?

Combined with the fact she was wearing that kind of outfit, it made her look like-- 

"Keep, ah, looking at yourself, Lys," he said, half-teasing and half-commanding. "Look at exactly what sort of expression you make when you're getting fucked wearing a slutty outfit during a religious holiday!"

Her empty cunt suddenly ached upon hearing that, and a wanton moan came out of her throat.

She was so going to kill him after this. 

"Fuck...tight..."

When his cock was buried to the hilt in her other hole, he reached around to pull her upper torso back with one arm and lift a leg with the other. 

"Here, try putting your hands under your thighs."

Soon they'd shifted to a position where he was lifting and spreading her by her legs. 

From there, she had a clear view of how the heart-shaped adhesive was wet and nearly falling off, as well where his cock connected and stretched her out.

And although she was far from unfamiliar with every part of his body, seeing the two of them from a third person view made it so blatant as to how much they contrasted with each other-- as well as themselves, in their dignified public personas. 

Following from that, the horny animal part of her brain (appropriately for the costume) thought, if you're dressed like a slut and getting fucked like a slut, may as well act like one, too. 

"Hey, you're shaking. Is seeing yourself impaled on your lover's cock that embarassing? Even after all the times we had--"

"...Claude," she rasped out, voice unusually low and rough.

"--sex...?"

It was as if the next words out of her mouth weren't even from her. 

"Claude, if you don't pound me until I become an anal whore for your cock, I'm going to shove Thyrsus up your ass and fire Hades directly into your internal organs-- !!!!"

The colorful threat was very effective. 

Her tits bounced so hard with every thrust that it hurt, despite their small size, the rabbit ear headband flopped around until it became crooked, and in between the squeals of pleasure she heard herself yell things like, "Fuck, harder, please, stretch me out!" or "Yes, honor the goddess and this holiday by breeding my ass!"

She knew Claude would never let her live that down, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

Somewhere along the way, her hands began rubbing over the adhesive covering, and it soon fell away to the floor to reveal her dripping hole and erect clit-- with a silly smile on her face, she marveled at how wet she got even when she was barely touched there. 

"Lysithea-- close," he groaned, tightening his grip until his nails dug into her thighs. 

"Inside, right, inside-- or else!"

"Gods, didn't know you'd make such an insatiable little bunny-- !"

As soon as she felt the hint of an orgasm approaching, she desperately shoved three fingers inside her cunt and rubbed her clit with the other, and unexpectedly squeaked at how she could feel his erection on the other side through her slippery walls. 

"Claude-- it's too hot, I-- I'm going to lose my mind!"

"Fuck, yes, you better, since it took a lot of time and effort to find that outfit!"

She came right when he almost pulled out before slamming back in, her mind going into overdrive and both holes tightening while a jet of clear liquid splattered onto the mirror.

"Holy shit, you're squirting from getting fucked in the ass-- you always reminded me of a cute little bunny, Lys, but maybe you were actually a bitch in heat all along?" 

"Don't, ah, care-- as long as you fuck me--"

In the mirror, she saw his balls tighten, and suddenly her insides felt even warmer and fuller--

"Ah..."

\--until he lifted her upwards so his limp cock would slide out and his seed would drip down to the floor out of the round, gaping hole alongside her cunt juices. 

After getting one final look at herself, limp and spent and fucked silly, she craned her head around to kiss him. 

\---

It took a while for both of them to recover, but when they did, he wasted no time in teasing her about it. 

"Gotta say, I'm curious as to what taught you lines like "Turn me into your anal cocksleeve," since you always pretended that you were too busy studying to think about sex~"

"Y-you were the one who initiated this whole thing! And you really better stop pulling stuff like this-- putting me in weird outfits and all that-- or else I'll,"

"Or else what, you're going to fuck me in the ass, too?"

She paused. 

There was plenty of lubricant oil left in the bottle, and the room was conveniently decorated with lots of fake, colorful eggs, not too small but not too large...

"Yes. Bend over."

"...Huh?"

"Bend over, Claude," she repeated, grabbing the bottle and one of the eggs. "Since I did the bunny part, it's only fair that you do the egg part."

"Hold on, hold on, that's-- you're joking, right?"

"Well, if you've always thought of me as a rabbit, then I've always associated you with wyverns...and wyverns lay eggs, don't they?"

The expression on his face as he realized she was serious was almost as good as the sex they just had.

"I-- I'm sorry, Lysitheaaaaaa-- !!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Happy Easter, you degenerates.


End file.
